


【白纲】遗书

by Shiraki



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiraki/pseuds/Shiraki
Summary: 十年黑历史，轻喷！轻喷！写于未来篇结尾，即使是十年之后，也依旧向往白兰那样的人
Relationships: Byakuran/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 1





	【白纲】遗书

早在很久以前的那个时候  
我就已经死了  
  
——…  
  
  
[遗书。]

文/唤醒  
  
  
水哗啦啦地冲进水槽的声音。  
晶莹的水珠沾上了他的眼睫毛，以至于他睁开眼睛的时候，眼前就只是一片放大摇曳着的景象。  
把脸擦干净。平滑的镜子里面是一间光线昏暗的卫生间。  
灰白色的马桶，不断复制粘贴的方形瓷砖，淋浴头稳稳当当地搁在高高的墙壁上，微弱的光线从那窄窄的通风口外斜射进来，在光线渐渐消失的地方默默地长着几块霉斑。  
  
他用右手托起下巴，端详着镜子里的那个人。  
  
瞳眸中的冰蓝色就像是凝固了一样，看不出任何的起伏。蓬乱的银发依旧张扬在空中，细小的水珠挂在凌厉的发丝尖端，画面定格在最后，他嘴角缓缓拉出的弧度上。  
一条完美的弧线。  
并不是笑。  
  
他漫不经心地用右手扭了扭左手腕，桡骨末端摸起来显得比较突出。  
拿起了轻轻放在洗手槽边的那一个银环，上面印有精致的彭格列家徽。他嘴角扬起一个像是讽刺的张扬笑容。  
然后熟练地套在自己手腕上，没有一丝破绽。  
  
再抬起头望向镜子里的那一个人，冰蓝色的眼睛依旧狭长，只是左眼下方再也没有那个刺青的影子…——他的倒王冠丢了。  
他做出一个夸张的表示思考的动作，比沉思者要那么孩子气一点。  
  
最后，他索性拿起了插在被子里的马克笔。  
在镜子里的那个人的眼角，勾勒出一个张扬的倒王冠。  
  
……  
  
>>>  
  
“知道他们怎么评价你吗？”  
  
泽田纲吉斜靠在门框上，手里捏着一叠文件。浅茶色的瞳眸沉默地射向房间里的白兰。吊儿郎当地躺在一旁的沙发上的白兰抬眸便看见，泽田纲吉将一叠不算薄的文件摔向了桌面，然后撇了撇嘴角。  
  
他漫不经心地问道：“……那你说说他们是怎么评价的嗯，我的甜心？”  
  
泽田纲吉瞟了白兰一眼，然后深深地吸了一口气。  
他沉默地走到茶几边，抄着手以一种居高临下的姿势，浅茶色的瞳眸一动不动地注视着漫不经心地修着自己指甲的白兰。  
  
嘴角僵硬地动了动，然后默不作声的笑了——野心。  
  
要是现在白兰正在喝水的话，那么他一定会一口喷出来。擦擦沾了水渍的嘴角，心里默默地想：啊…亲爱的，我该怎么理解你的笑呢。难道你觉得我还不够野心？还是说你想要再来次7³，然后我再亲手送你去躺棺材么？  
  
泽田纲吉注视着他无语的模样，走到他对面的沙发边坐下。左脚毫不做作地搭在右膝上，十指交叉自然地放在小腹前。  
一枚仿制得十分精致的彭格列戒指恬静地戴在他的手指上。  
仿佛看透了白兰此时的内心想法一样，他慢慢地低下了眼眸，嘴角沉默地勾起一个短暂而算不上笑容的笑容。  
  
“其实我很早以前就认定你不会赢的。”  
  
白兰轻咳了一声。  
泽田纲吉看见他完全一副兴致怏怏的样子，甚至开始无聊地翻弄桌面上的杂志。他在心里默想着扶额头的这个动作，有些无奈。于是他缓慢地吐出下半句话：“——但，并不是因为所谓的正义。”  
  
过了一会儿，那只白毛大型犬终于慢悠悠地睁开了一只眼睛，望向了他。  
  
泽田纲吉在心里默默地叹了口气。  
所谓正义古往今来一直都是个笑话，因为当正义打到了邪恶以后，正义又会慢慢变成的新的邪恶。不然你以为无论是在王权神化的东方，还是在民丄主思想植根的西方，都在不停地改朝换代是什么原因呢？  
  
  
“Okey，我想我有点兴趣你今天的演讲了。继续，甜心。”  
“……”  
泽田纲吉轻轻地撇了撇嘴角，然后浅茶色的瞳眸重新对上对面那冰蓝色的目光：“我之所以那么信誓旦旦，并不是因为我对自己这边的实力很有信心，而是……”  
  
泽田纲吉浅茶色的目光飘向了左下角，他苍白的指尖不停地在硬邦邦的扶手上敲打着，发出细小而有节奏的声响。  
他缓缓地开口，就像是要把这些话一字一句地刻在白兰冰蓝色的瞳眸里。  
而是因为…——你并没有一个明确的治理理念。

>>>  
  
他望着高大的木板门，默默地叹了口气。  
踌躇了一会儿，才踏着硬邦邦的靴子推门而入。  
  
吱嘎——…  
  
房间里所有的人都抬起了头，慎重的目光像是一把把无声的利剑，默默地射向泽田纲吉。他拨了拨披散在肩上的茶色发丝。  
小心翼翼地换下了沉重的茶褐色风衣。  
  
“十代目。”  
泽田纲吉动了动嘴角，勉强拉出一个短暂的笑容，点了点头。  
然后其余的人都一致地站起身，沉默地走了出去。  
  
你们觉得什么样才是罪大恶极呢？  
坐在贵重的皮椅上的大个们一声不吭，惨白的绷带紧紧地包裹住了他们的面部，就像是黑夜的披风沉默地披在他们肩上。  
十指交叉。  
  
泽田纲吉下意识地伸出了苍白手指。  
轻轻抚摸着那只前天意外受伤，现在带着眼罩的右眼。  
  
他的嘴角僵硬地抽动了一下，然后他摸摸地低下了眼眸，克制地走到最中间的那一张皮椅边，不紧不慢地坐下。  
轻轻咳了一声：“那么…——我们开始吧。”  
  
  
……  
  
如果真要认真说起来的话，比起查理一世、路易十六和拿破仑。  
白兰失败后所受到的待遇实在要好太多了。  
  
这很大程度上都要归于彭格列十代目对其的袒护，但是这种袒护本身就令白兰嗤之以鼻。  
经过7³的动乱不难看出：  
复仇者说到底不过是恃强凌弱的那类。人手一颗死海之果。  
  
不然又怎么会在白兰掌权的时候，那么的唯唯诺诺；而等他落败以后，却又如此肆意嚣张呢？  
归根结底。  
这与其说是袒护，不如说，泽田纲吉正是以此为契机。  
  
向陈腐的里世界机构发出的挑战。  
  
  
他娴熟地将那个漂亮的银环从手腕上解了下来，然后绕在修长的指尖把玩。  
那真是一只做工精细的银环，白兰微微眯起了冰蓝色的瞳眸，注视着上面那微微突起的家徽。很传统……  
微微突起的纹路，竟然有些刺手。  
  
沉默了好一会儿。  
他嘴角抽动了一下。  
  
收起了充当定情信物的银镯，他随意地从堆满旧衣服的椅子上扯出一条牛仔裤。  
嗯…一条洗得发白的牛仔裤，边缘还有些磨损。确实很有漂泊的牛仔的味道，而且足够长。可以把他的脚踝，连同脚踝上的银镯一起遮掉。  
嘴角勾起满意的弧度。  
  
他重新戴上手上的银镯。  
就穿着这身破破烂烂的衣服，吊儿郎当地走出了房间。

>>>  
  
“你这里怎么啦？”  
“嗯？”  
  
泽田纲吉闻声抬起头来，就看见一脸表情没有起伏的白兰，吊儿郎当地坐在自己对面的沙发上，左手撑着脸颊半探出身去。  
轻轻抚在眼罩上的右手，是冰冷苍白的。  
  
沉默了一秒。  
  
然后泽田纲吉下意识地向后退了半步，拉开了和白兰指尖的距离。  
苍白隐青的手覆在自己受伤的眼睛上，打着哈哈说道：“……啊，就是几天前在宴会上遇到突袭，不小心割伤一点眼皮。”  
  
白兰冰蓝色的瞳眸沉默地望向他。  
他顿了顿，然后蓦地别过了视线，装作打量房间补充道：“只是伤了眼皮，眼睛没事。很快就可以恢复的。…”  
  
顿了一会儿。  
白兰噗哧一声笑了出来。  
伸出了修长的手，漫不经心地揉乱了自己额前的银色碎发。泽田纲吉看见他戴在手上，就像是故意给他看的那一只银镯。  
  
紧紧地贴在他有些苍白的皮肤上。阳光从巨大的落地窗外斜斜地射了进来，那只精致的银镯反射出刺眼的光芒。  
  
然后偌大的房间陷入了一致的沉默。  
  
只有窗外的风拂过，撩起薄纱一样的白色窗帘。沉默的，风的声音。  
他的世界一直沉默著。  
  
啊啊——…  
  
  
“我认为那家伙接近您的原因，不过是想要借此寻找一个重获自由的机会罢了。”  
  
泽田纲吉惺忪间忽地觉得眼前的一切都没了意义，结结实实的办公桌，端放在右上角的墨水盒，凌乱不堪的文件…以及微微皱起眉头的狱寺。  
就好像有一道无形的墙隔在面前。  
  
而那个银发男子的声音就像是从另一个世界飘来的那样。  
他蓦地这样想道。  
  
——请您再谨慎考虑考虑，不能太放任白兰那家伙。…  
泽田纲吉将手肘支在冷硬的桌面，他的下半张脸都遮挡在互相交叉着的，苍白的十指后面。茶色的发丝微微垂了下来。  
浅茶色的目光就好像越过了面前的人，直直地凝视着远处。  
  
泽田纲吉轻抿着苍白的下唇，双手还是保持那个姿势。他的目光短暂地停留在了沉默的黑棕色桌面。  
就好像在认真地思考这个问题那样。  
空气长久地沉默在了他一言不发地嘴角，和狱寺冷绿色的瞳眸里。  
  
最后，他的嘴角默默地动了动。只是轻轻地说了声  
  
——“谢谢。…”  
  
  
浅茶色的目光再次聚焦的时候。  
视网膜上模糊的图像渐渐清晰起来。  
  
穿着整齐的黑色西装的少年将双手随意地背在身后，黑色的帽檐压得低低的，只有那根露出来的鬓发微微翘起。  
刻薄的嘴角扬起一个讽刺的弧度：“——你还真是得意忘形呢。”  
  
……无论怎样都好，请先收起抄在背后的那支捷克Cz75。  
泽田纲吉这样在心里默想道。  
  
仿佛看透了泽田纲吉此时的内心想法，他嘴角扬起危险的笑容。不紧不慢地走到那张结实的办公桌前，轻捷地跃上桌子翘起二郎腿坐下。  
  
随意地拿起放在办公桌上的文件，就像利刺一样的凌厉目光飞快地扫过纸面：“听说你签字同意了让他去海边逍遥几天，是吗？”  
泽田纲吉悄悄地捏紧了拳头，感到额头渗出了一层密密麻麻的细汗。  
  
他听见有个镇定的声音这样答道：  
“你们都说他是一个野心勃勃的男人，不是吗？比起放他出去几天，一直把他关在屋子里才更加危险吧。…”  
  
有那么一瞬间，他不确定里包恩的嘴角是否扬起了笑容。  
  
他悠哉悠哉地从硬邦邦的办公桌上跳了下来，黑色的衣角划过沉默的空气。走到门口的时候才像是想起什么一样，回过头来。凌厉的黑色瞳眸一动不动地注视着，身体已经僵硬了泽田纲吉。  
“是啊——他毕竟是个野心勃勃的男人嘛。”  
“怎么会甘愿被人关着养呢？…”  
  
这个看上去不过十来岁的黑衣少年高傲地昂起了下巴。  
…——微笑。  
  
然后转身，跨步走出了沉默的办公室。

偌大的房间里没有一点声音，苍白的天花板在白兰身后不断复制粘贴着。  
他冰蓝色的瞳眸就像是凝固了一样，没有一丝起伏地映着泽田纲吉，反复抿着苍白的嘴唇的模样。  
泽田纲吉听见他放轻了的声音。——把眼睛闭起来。  
  
“…干嘛啊。”  
泽田纲吉倔强地别过了头。  
  
在下一秒，白兰的唇凑过来的时候。  
他一惊闭上了浅茶色的瞳眸，同时抿紧了苍白的嘴唇。  
  
但是那个突如其来的吻，没有落在泽田纲吉的湿润的唇上。  
而是轻轻地落在了，他闭起的眼眸上。  
  
  
——…  
  
>>>  
  
干的。  
没有温度的。  
  
他摩挲着自己的干得微微卷起的嘴皮，粗糙的手感，简直就像要磨掉一层皮一样。  
默默地叹了口气，他重新睁开了浅茶色的瞳眸。  
眼前是大面积的忽闪忽闪的墨绿色，在墨绿的缝隙里是昏暗的车厢顶，恍惚间有一种不真实的感觉。  
  
泽田纲吉默默地重新坐直了身子，而柔软的座椅却让他整个人又陷了进去。  
他抽下了车窗的玻璃，让咸咸的海风呼呼地灌进来。  
  
  
砰地关上了硬邦邦的车门，那两个站在车门边的黑衣男子转过身来向他致意。  
他的嘴角扬起浅浅的微笑，也向他们轻轻地点了点头。  
  
“他呢？”  
“就在那边，在海滩上。”  
“哦…——谢谢。”  
  
泽田纲吉撩了撩被强劲的海风刮得乱糟糟的头发，刚要转身又像是想起什么一样：“对了，拜托你们就留在这儿吧，我去下那边。…不会有事的。”  
  
两个黑衣男子犹豫了一会儿，然后有些为难地点了点头。  
  
泽田纲吉知道，里包恩给他们下的命令是：  
首先确保白兰不会逃走。  
其次才是彭格列十代目的安全。  
  
  
——…  
  
银发青年注意到身后的沙沙声，停下了沾了海水的脚步。  
站在浅浅的海蓝色中，他嘴角扬起了30°的笑容，转过身来注视着泽田纲吉。  
  
他穿了件白色的长袖，衣角还是那种被剪得破破烂烂的样式。  
  
挽起了衣袖，露出手腕上大大小小的金属手链，苍蓝的长裤宽松的部分在一阵一阵的海风中，像小海浪一样拂动。  
在急劲的空气中勾勒出海风的形状。  
  
  
他望了一眼身后海天相连的蔚蓝，然后笑着问道：“为什么要来海边，蜜糖？”  
泽田纲吉没有回答他的问题。

“不管是白魔咒还是黑魔咒，都分散成一支一支的。”  
他注视着靠近海岸的蓝绿色海水一点一点慢慢地浸上他的脚踝，冰冷的，“——由六个守护者的部门分别监管。”  
  
白兰歪着头笑了：“你来就是为了说这个？”  
  
泽田纲吉浅茶色的瞳眸凝视着笑盈盈的白兰。  
沉默了好一会儿，他轻轻地推开了白兰抚摸他头发的手，一言不发地沿着海岸向远处默默地走去。  
  
白兰也什么都没说，只是无所谓地耸了耸肩。  
不紧不慢地跟上泽田纲吉的脚步。  
  
  
泽田纲吉克制地握紧了垂下的双手，指甲刺进了肉里。而蚂蚁啃噬一般零星的痛觉消失在麻木的海风中。  
  
他默默地闭上了被海风刮得生痛的眼睛。心想。白兰真是个冷血的人——…  
他先是没由来地觉得很生气。  
  
就像是有一个鲜红色的气球在他的肚子里慢慢地膨胀，膨胀。……然后呢？就像他莫名其妙地觉得生气一样，这份愤怒很快也像流星一样莫名其妙地消失了。  
  
  
那个红色的气球又慢慢地泄了气，变得干瘪无力。  
  
>>>  
  
“有没有人说过你很像一个美国人？”  
  
泽田纲吉仰面躺在硬邦邦的床板上，漆黑的房间里没有开灯，在一片被海风稀释了夜色里，他沉默地望着天花板上细小的裂缝。  
  
他听见衣料窸窣的声音。  
侧过头便看见躺在旁边那张床上的白兰也翻了一个身，他冰蓝色的瞳眸在流动的夜色里像是在发光一样。  
他也目不转睛地注视着泽田纲吉。  
  
“如果我说我就是从那里来的，是不是显得十分幽默呢，蜜糖♩”最后他嘴角拉出一个张扬的笑容，这样说道。  
泽田纲吉动了动嘴角拉出一个短暂的笑：“……如果你那样说，我想我也许真的会信。”  
  
白兰耸了耸肩，又笑了。  
  
过了一会儿，他嗖地从冷硬的床板上坐了起来。  
银色的发丝在稀释的夜色里泛着银蓝的光泽。——“我过去和你一起睡哟？”  
  
泽田纲吉微微皱起了眉头，但是他知道就算这个时候说不，白兰也还是会过来。说到底他问不问都是一个结果。  
  
虽然有些不情愿，但他还是自觉地给白兰腾出了一个空位。  
  
白兰睡下来的时候，他可以感到面前拂过一阵流动的空气。带着那么一丁点这间廉价旅馆提供的沐浴露的味道。  
泽田纲吉闭上了眼睛，在心里默默地叹了口气。  
  
  
“——你觉得我所追求的是自由，所以才会那么说对吧。”  
在稀释的夜色中，白兰的瞳眸是宝石一样的冰蓝色。自由之国并不自由。  
  
你不得不承认他们的老祖宗很聪明。  
在他们看来一个国家一旦建立，就会沿着一个无形的轨道行进下去。初衷也好，还是是别的什么也好，都会在不断发展的过程中被迫改变。活在人群中本来就是一个桎梏，只有自己被迫改变去适应整个世界。  
  
这就是现实。  
  
泽田纲吉沉默地侧躺在床上。  
注视着白兰那双微微反光的冰蓝色瞳眸，默默地听着他所说的一字一句。  
  
“……鸟再能飞，也飞不出天空…是么。”  
  
他眨了眨浅茶色的瞳眸，蓦地觉得很累。  
当一个首领很累；为了家族无休止的战斗很累；对着他所爱的人微笑，也很累。  
  
现在，和面前这个前敌对家族的首领躺在一张床上。漫无目的地说这些话……大概，也是很累的。  
就在这样漫无边际的疲倦中。  
泽田纲吉慢慢闭上了朦胧的眼睛。  
  
——…

那一天的傍晚。  
  
他一言不发地蹲在一块冰冷的岩石背后，沉默地看着泛着白色浪花的海水，是怎么一次次地漫上浅黄的沙滩，于是蔚蓝色的海水就染了点透明的绿。  
  
远处的夕阳又大又扁，是一种要融进天空的橙红色。  
沉默地一点一点沉下海平面，大海和天空互相融成了一片硬邦邦的橙红色，怎么也看不清那条海天相吻的弧线的位置。  
只有天空是浅浅的白，蒙了尘一样。  
  
看得叫人莫名其妙地难过。  
泽田纲吉就那样恍恍惚惚地动了动麻木的双脚，摇摇晃晃的，站不起来。  
  
恍惚间看见远处海浪冲上沙滩的地方，有一片白点。  
——那是白兰。  
  
他蓬乱的银发在急劲的海风中，比任何时候都要张扬地向上扬起，像是一根根凌厉的刺。嘴角勾起了和以前一样的笑容。  
冰蓝色的眼睛，在微暗的光线中亮得像是要脱离出来一样。  
只是他的眼角，再也找不到那嚣张的倒王冠了。  
  
  
他看见那个银发青年向他挥了挥手。  
  
“喂——回去了，泽田——…”  
  
泽田纲吉的瞳孔猛地一收缩，赫然睁大了那双浅茶色的瞳眸。  
玻璃一样的瞳眸里，沉默地映着橙红的天空，无垠的大海，以及站在不远处的白兰。  
  
整个世界，除了一阵阵海浪扑碎在冷硬的岩石块上的声音。剩下的一切全部都淹没在了海风沉默的呼啸中。  
又是一阵急劲的海风刮了过来。  
他的眼泪。忽然地，没有预兆地，莫名其妙的。  
  
…——掉了下来。  
  
  
>>>  
  
现在的泽田纲吉正站在旅馆的房间里。  
小心翼翼地拿着话筒，安静地听着那头的发言。  
  
“呃……对不起临时决定换旅馆了。嗯——里包恩那边什么反应？”他有些紧张地咬紧了下嘴唇，却尽力使自己的声音听上去很镇定。  
  
浅茶色的目光不时扫过着这间廉价旅馆墙面的裂缝，和天花板上的霉斑。最后停留在了眼睛左下方的那块地板方砖上。  
他叹了口气。  
  
正好从门外走进来的白兰看见了他，先是顿了顿。  
然后往嘴里塞了一颗软绵绵的棉花糖，一脸挂着微笑径直向他走去。  
  
趁泽田纲吉没注意，不紧不慢地从背后将他轻轻环抱起来，仗着身高的优势将受惊的泽田纲吉固定在怀里，接过了电话。  
  
“咦白兰？…——哎等等，那个…骸！”  
“Hello，六道骸君。麻烦你克制一点嘛，醋味沿着电话线都蔓延到这边来了哟？♪~”  
  
泽田纲吉愣在原地，僵硬了一秒。  
然后大惊失色地用手肘撞开了身后抱着他的白兰，夺过了电话。喂喂了两声，然后郁闷地发现那头只剩下嘟嘟的忙音。  
  
他头上落下了几根阴影线：“……你到底都在干什么啊，笨蛋。”

白兰吊儿郎当地坐在一旁梆硬的沙发上。  
漫不经心地将袋子里最后的几颗棉花糖抖出来：好玩而已，别在意，甜心。  
  
然后他抬起冰蓝色的瞳眸望向对面的泽田纲吉。  
挂着一如既往的微笑。  
泽田纲吉默默地叹了口气，拖着有些疲倦的步子向沙发上的他走去。  
  
——…  
  
  
银发的青年从逆光中不紧不慢地走了过来。  
  
他的正面蒙上了一层淡淡的阴影，却隐约能看见他的嘴角扬起张扬的笑。衣角轻盈地掠过昏沉的空气，在窗外那轮惨白到刺眼的太阳里留下浅浅的痕迹。  
  
茶发的青年紧张地后退了一步，抵上了硬邦邦的床沿噗地一下坐倒在了柔软的床上。流动的浅茶色发丝在空气中划出浅浅的弧度。  
  
银发的青年微笑着靠了去上，修长的手臂撑在他的耳发两旁。  
将僵硬的茶发青年，稳稳地固定在他双手支起的狭小空间里。  
  
  
“你注定要去毁灭彭格列四百年的辉煌——…”  
“——知道为什么吗？”  
  
惨淡的光线透过硕大的落地窗，斜斜地射了进来。镀在沉默的两人的皮肤上，恍惚间有种不真实的感觉。  
而阳光落下的巨大阴影将他们默默地笼罩了。  
  
  
前些天是谁拿着中学历史课本说教的呢？他嘴角扬起默不作声的弧度。  
  
事物的发展总是遵循着从低谷到高丄潮，然后又再渐渐衰败的规律。无论是十六世纪的海上霸主还是十九世纪的日不落帝国，谁都没能逃脱这个轨道。  
难道你还以为彭格列是特殊的么？  
  
从九代到十代，被称为保守时期的彭格列，虽然依仗着里世界的传统观念现依然居于领导地位，但经济实力和战斗实力却不一定还保持在最巅峰的状态。  
  
  
茶发青年转过头却蓦地顿住了，银发青年的手漫不经心地停留在他的脖子上，修长的指尖是令人惊心的冰冷。  
他不适地挣扎着，却感觉到施加在脖子上的那股力量越来越大。  
  
简直……要喘不过气来了。  
  
——呐，明明都是和我没有任何关系的事，你说我为什么却要被迫留在你身边呢？  
——像你这样，…又算什么呢？  
  
耳边响起了刺耳的轰鸣，银发青年的声音，像是从很遥远很遥远的另一个世界传来的那样，比机械还要失真。  
他挣扎着转过头来，眼前是一片片铺天盖地的墨绿色。  
  
瞳孔收缩到针眼一样的大小，浅茶色的瞳眸就像要缺氧而枯萎了那样。  
  
他拼命地张大了嘴，却发现像是被剥夺了说话的能力一样。无论怎样努力都不能发出哪怕一丁点的声音。  
看不见。无论是那30°的笑容还是别的什么，……全部都看不见。  
  
全部都只是一片陌生的空白。  
  
……

泽田纲吉一惊，猛地睁开了眼睛。纤长的睫毛将沉默的空气劈开一道细长的裂缝。  
  
凉丝丝的海风从洞开的窗外默默地拂了进来，撩起薄羽一样的窗帘，浓密的夜像是沉默在黑暗中的兽，被劈开的空气又默默地合上了。  
  
他僵硬地躺在床上。  
微咸的海风夹杂着远处浪潮窸窣的声音，和他混乱的呼吸。  
  
他感到额头布满了密密麻麻的细汗，但他却像是被抽掉了全身血液一样不敢挪动一丝一毫。白兰沉默地跨坐在他身上，头停留在泽田纲吉上方十多厘米的地方，在他身体形成的狭小空间里有他身上淡淡的洗衣粉的气味。  
  
与梦中不同的是：他只是将冰凉的手沉默地按在泽田纲吉的脖子上。  
银白色的发丝微微垂了下来，扫在泽田纲吉苍白的面颊上。  
  
…——有点痒。  
  
>>>  
  
有风。  
  
轻轻撩起了白色的窗帘。  
木制的书桌放在靠窗边的位置，右上角放着一盒陈旧的墨水。  
  
他漫不经心地从抽屉里抽出一张薄薄的白纸，然后放在木桌上展平。边缘微微泛黄的纸面带着一股木屑的气味。  
取出插在墨水盒里的旧钢笔，刮掉上面多余的墨水。  
  
他低下了冰蓝色的眼眸一言不发地注视着纸面，就像在思考应该写点什么才好一样。  
  
微风撩起了他张扬的银发。  
落下的细碎阳光，灿烂到苍白。  
  
……  
  
>>>  
  
当白兰推开门走进去的时候。  
  
泽田纲吉一言不发地裹在厚厚的被子里，沉默地倒在冷硬的床上。他茶色的瞳眸就像是彻底凝固了那样。  
一动不动地凝视着上墙的裂缝和霉斑。  
  
季节更替的清晨，天气总是有些凉。  
白兰拍了拍那件细致的茶水色夹克衫，冰蓝色的瞳眸扫过泽田纲吉有气无力地裸露在空气中的发丝和脚踝。  
  
他沉默地想了一会儿，然后脸上慢慢露出一如既往的笑容。  
双手抄在裤兜里，慢慢地走到他的床边坐下。  
  
——…  
  
他原本是一直笑着的，而刚开口，嘴边的笑却不由自主地落了下去。  
缓缓地俯在背对着自己的泽田纲吉耳边，他听见自己平静到不可思议的声音。  
  
“原谅我吧，甜心。”  
“梦游的时候我也不知道自己会做出那样的事。”

伸出手抚在泽田纲吉那只裸露的脚踝上，就像被长时间浸泡在冷水里的一样冰凉。  
  
他感到泽田纲吉的身体一僵。  
只是短暂地沉默了几秒，然后奋力地挣扎起来。嘴里胡乱地念念着什么，挣扎着想要把白兰的手踢开。  
  
白兰有些无奈地揉了揉蓬乱的银发，刺一样扎手。  
然后抽出被踢出一块块红痕的手，一把将挣扎中的泽田纲吉按住。  
  
泽田纲吉一顿，索性别过了头，浅茶色的发丝散乱在惨白的床单上，像是一朵支离破碎的花。  
他终于停止了用脚狠狠地踹白兰，就像是木偶一样一动不动地侧躺在床上，再也没有了别的动作。  
散乱的发丝遮挡了他所有的表情。  
  
空气就像沉默地注满了铅，慢慢地沉淀了下来。——…  
  
  
“……有时候你不得不承认那些长辈是对的。”  
“——就算你再有领导力和亲和力，他们甩一把所谓的经验，就可以把你给活生生地砸死。现在想起来，就觉得自己像是个彻头彻尾的傻瓜一样。…”  
  
白兰嘴角挂着一如既往的笑。  
  
冰蓝色的瞳眸凝视着窗外一片灰蒙蒙的天气。  
心里想着在这样的天气里，时间总像泡涨了那样难熬。而泽田纲吉的声音，也像被泡涨了一样喑哑失真。  
  
——…亲爱的，你要向我表达一个什么意思呢。♪  
面对白兰的嬉皮笑脸，他默默地别过了眼眸，然后平静地开了口。  
  
“我说你知道吗，我真的真的很讨厌你这点。”  
“……嗯哼？”  
  
泽田纲吉微微皱起了眉头。人从出生的那一刻开始就在说谎，世界本身就是由一个个巨大的谎言叠合成的，互相用谎言编织出或是幸福，或是悲伤的故事。何必呢……而你真正想说的，我其实是明白的。  
  
泽田纲吉缓缓抬起头，浅茶色的瞳眸沉默地凝视着他僵硬的笑容。  
他缩在又厚又湿的被子里，反复地抿着自己没有血色的下唇，目光停留在左下方。  
  
“你的目的只有那一个，并不需要装作喜欢我吧。”  
“还有那监管用的镯子，如果你不想戴就丢得远远的，没必要每次取下来然后又再戴上去。”  
“甜心你…？”  
“假如。我是说假如一个人一天到晚都叫你甜心蜜糖，而心里却叫着你杰索……”  
  
  
他蓦地哽住了，僵硬地别过了视线。  
  
是不是只有在看着近在咫尺的自由的时候。  
你才会真正把心里想的说出来呢。  
  
……白兰•杰索。

>>>  
  
泽田纲吉沉默地走出了电话亭。  
  
浅茶色的瞳眸凝固了那么一秒，然后他迅速地别过了视线，默默地注视着灰蒙蒙的地面。一言不发的样子。  
吊儿郎当地斜靠在路灯下的白兰，嘴角扬起有些得意的弧度。  
  
白色的上衣皱皱巴巴的，衣角袖口故意剪成了破破烂烂的样子。他将手抄在那条洗得发白的牛仔裤里，歪着头笑着问道：  
  
“Hey~甜心，电话讲完了？”  
  
但泽田纲吉只是沉默地站在原地，茶色的瞳眸一言不发地凝视着灰色的地面。  
白兰斜靠在路灯上略微歪着脑袋，银色的发丝自然地垂了下来。冰蓝色的目光明亮得就像要穿过微凉的空气。  
甚至让人错觉看见了他眼角已经消失了的倒王冠。  
  
…——他笑起来真的很好看。泽田纲吉飞快地瞟了他一眼，默默地想。  
  
那才是白兰真正的笑。  
桀骜不驯的笑。  
  
  
“为什么要选择坐船，而不是火车？”泽田纲吉笨拙地抬起头，闷闷地问。  
“火车穿越大陆，而轮船穿越大洲。”白兰托着下巴认真地思索了一会儿，最后嬉笑着得出了这样的结论。  
  
泽田纲吉抚着额头叹了口气：“……但是你晕船，笨蛋。”  
白兰只是不以为意地耸了耸肩，什么都没说只是眯着眼睛微笑着。  
  
  
然后他们都保持着单方面的沉默，向着躬起的街道那看不见尽头的方向走去。  
他将手放在衣兜里，有些漫不经心地扫过那些街道旁形形色色的商店，目光在那些或是欢笑或是悲痛的人脸上停留一秒，然后移开。  
  
最后他浅茶色的目光移回到白兰的身上，简直是太安静了。他默默地注视着白兰微微扬起的嘴角，注视了好一会儿。  
  
而耳边只有硬邦邦的靴子踏在冰冷的地面的声音。  
  
  
他像是在想着什么，渐渐停下了脚步。  
  
浅茶色的瞳眸里平静地映着白兰的背影——…挺直的。修长的。凌厉如刺的银发在空中张扬地扬起，就像他那桀骜不驯的微笑。  
他就像没有察觉泽田纲吉停下了脚步那样，没有停滞地向前迈步。  
  
只是蓦地想到。  
……对于每个人所选择的生存方式，谁都没有评价的权利。

等泽田纲吉再次抬起头的时候。  
白兰已经站在了好几米远的地方，吊儿郎当地抄着手回过头来看着他。好像在笑，又好像不是，冲着他喊道：  
  
“那么——再怎么说也得给我个离别的拥抱吧？”  
  
他身后就是灰色的海港，再远一点的地方就是灰蓝的大海，一言不发地倒映着苍蓝的天空，远得依然看不见那条海天相吻的弧线。  
  
那是一个短暂的拥抱。  
短暂到无法感受到彼此的温度。  
  
  
有一团又冷又硬的纸团挤进了冰凉的指尖。  
  
泽田纲吉愣了一秒，然后迅速转过了身。  
默默地垂下的发丝挡住了他浅茶色的瞳眸，印下一层浅浅的影子。  
  
他一言不发地咬着自己的下唇，那周围的皮肤都变成了苍白的颜色。而他还是一直死死地咬着从未松开哪怕一丁点。  
沉默地放在衣兜里的手默默地攥着那一团没有温度的纸条。  
  
  
没有一点要打开看的意思，也没有回过头。  
他只是尽力地克制自己不要去想象那抹银色的身影，是怎样漫不经心地转过了身，然后混入了渐多的人群里……  
  
然后悄悄地一点一点地，  
攥紧了那一团本来就小的纸团。  
  
  
——…

  
  
Fin.


End file.
